What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/GameWorks
GameWorks is a chain of location-based entertainment venues featuring a wide array of video game arcades, in addition to full-service bars and restaurants. There are currently seven GameWorks venues throughout the U.S, with the re-opening of the chains' flagship store in Las Vegas, NV. The Las Vegas store is the first store in the chain with a dedicated eSports Arena, a devoted space for multi-player online computer gaming. eSports has now become an integral part of all new and developing locations in the chain. History The chain began as a joint venture between Sega, Universal Studios, and DreamWorks. It opened its first location in Seattle in March 1997. Steven Spielberg provided creative input before DreamWorks sold its portion in 2001. The chain itself filed its first bankruptcy in 2004, 6 years later the company filed its second bankruptcy. On November 3, 2005, Sega Sammy Holdings, which was formed by the merger of Sega and Sammy, bought all of the controlling interests of GameWorks. As a result of the second bankruptcy filing in 2010, Sega Entertainment USA the parent company at that time, suddenly closed down seven GameWorks venues on March 29, 2010, in an attempt to focus the chain's mission on profitability and future growth. Two locations that closed up, one in Circle Centre at Indianapolis, Indiana, and another location in Irvine Spectrum Center at Irvine, California, originally opened up as Sega City. In 2011, GameWorks was sold to an investment group named HNR Capital. In October 2011, GameWorks acquired the assets of several Jillian's Billiards Clubs in California, Washington, and Virginia. In May 2017, Oomba agreed to acquire GameWorks. In May 2018, ExWorks Capital took ownership of its parent company, and as a result, GameWorks is now owned by ExWorks Capital. Locations USA locations ; Midwest : * Schaumburg, Illinois - The Streets of Woodfield (Opened in June 3, 1999) (with Street Fighter IV arcade machines and new Stern pinball games on test) * Newport, Kentucky (near Cincinnati, Ohio) - Newport on the Levee (Opened in October 2001) * Bloomington, Minnesota - Mall of America (Opened in 2017) ; Northwest : * Seattle, Washington - Downtown Seattle (Opened March 15, 1997) * Denver, Colorado - Northfield Stapleton (Opened in March 2016) ; Southwest : * Las Vegas, Nevada - Town Square (Las Vegas) (Opened in July 28, 2014) ; East Coast : * Chesapeake, Virginia - Greenbrier Mall (Opened in August 1, 2014) (formerly Jillian's) Former locations * Austin, Texas - Lakeline Mall (as Gameworks Studio) * Auburn Hills, Michigan - Great Lakes Crossing Outlets (closed March 29, 2010, now Sea Life Michigan Aquarium) * City of Industry, California - Puente Hills Mall (Changed to Tilt Arcade. But now Tilt Arcade is also closed down.) * Columbus, Ohio - Easton Town Center7 (closed March 29, 2010, reopened as Kitchen Den Bar, now a LEGOLAND Discovery Center) * Grapevine, Texas - Grapevine Mills (closed June 27, 2010, now Sea Life Grapevine Aquarium) * Indianapolis, Indiana - Circle Centre Mall (First opened as Sega City, then became GameWorks Studio) (closed March 29, 2010, now Tilt Studio) * Irvine, California - Irvine Spectrum Center (opened as Sega City, later became Fox Sports Grill, now Paul Martin's) * Lone Tree, Colorado - Park Meadows Mall (as GameWorks Studio) * Long Beach, California - Downtown Long Beach - Waterfront - The Pike at Rainbow Harbor (closed March 29, 2010, reopening as Kitchen Den Bar) 8) * Minneapolis, Minnesota - Downtown Minneapolis (closed March 29, 2010) * Ontario, California - Ontario Mills (closed July 5, 2017, now Under Armour Factory Store)9 * Orange, California - Anaheim Resort (now The Power House Arcade) * Paradise, Nevada - Showcase Mall on the Las Vegas Strip (closed March 11, 2012)10 * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Downtown Philadelphia - Riverview Plaza (as GameWorks Studio) * Salt Lake City, Utah - The Gateway Mall (closed 2015) * San Antonio, Texas - Alamo Quarry Market (as GameWorks Studio closed April 2009) * South Miami, Florida - The Shops at Sunset Place (now GameTime) * Sunrise, Florida - Sawgrass Mills (now GameRoom) * Tampa, Florida - Centro Ybor (closed March 29, 2010 now GameTime)11 * Tempe, Arizona - Arizona Mills (closed January 29, 2016 now, Tilt Studio) * Tucson, Arizona - Foothills Mall (as GameWorks Studio, reopened as World Sports Grille. But now World Sports Grille is also closed down.)12 International locations ; In North America : * Mexico City, Mexico (Opened in 2006) ; Former locations : * Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Opened in 1999. Despite being a very successful location, constantly full, it was closed in 2003 due to disagreements with the local representative. They wanted to remove the restaurant, and only keep the 2 bars. The Brazilian company created its own arcade brand, called HotZone.) * Tumon, Guam (Closed in 2006) * Vienna, Austria (Opened in 2001, filed for bankruptcy around 2003) * Kuwait City, Kuwait (Opened in 2003, later called Gamewizz, closed in 2013) * Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic (At Mega Centro Mall, opened in a former McDonald's fast food, closed in 2015)